


Tommy is a Porn Star

by Zethsaire



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alien Culture, Embarrassment, Implied Incest, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy purchase a new porn video.  One of the actors looks familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy is a Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: As stated in the tags, porn watching, Billy's mortification. Mentions of what could be incest. Or twincest. Or soulcest. Or whatever you happen to conisder Billy/Tommy. Because *no* Wanda, you cannot have babies with a robot. Enjoy!

Tommy is a Porn Star

“This is weird. This guy looks _just like Tommy,_ ” Billy whispered, staring at the dvd in his hands.

“Are you chickening out? You promised you'd come buy porn with me. I always have to get it by myself.” Teddy pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Besides, he doesn't look _that_ much like Tommy.”

“Are you kidding? Look at him – he looks _exactly_ like Tommy. Which means he looks like me. Don't you think that's weird?”

“C'mon, Billy. Jett Black is sexy. I've watched some of his clips before; there's a pretty good gallery of pics for him online. Watch his porn with me.”

“Okay, okay. But you're paying.”

“Sure.” Teddy grinned and slung his arm around Billy's shoulders, taking the DVD and sauntering shamelessly to the counter.

The girl at the counter smiled at them, her grin growing wider when she saw Billy's blush. “Back for more, huh? What'd ya get this time? Oh, Jett Black? He's totally hot. Let me know how you liked it next time you come in, okay?”

“Y-yeah. Sure,” Billy stammered, taking the bag once Teddy had paid, and all but fleeing the store. He rounded on his boyfriend. “ _Back for more?!_ ”

Teddy looked a little sheepish. “Well, yeah. Where did you think my porn came from?”

“ _I_ don't know, I figured you downloaded it like a normal person.”

“This store has a good selection. I got your dildo here too.”

Billy's face was a furnace now. “Please, please tell me that girl did not ring it up for you.”

It was Teddy's turn to blush. “Uh, maybe?”

“Oh my god. So that girl knows what kind of porn we watch, _and_ the kind of dildo I use? I'm seriously never going into that store ever again.”

“Relax Billy, it's porn Friday. We have pizza and beer and good porn. It's fun, remember?”

“And terribly embarrassing. We're never telling _anyone_.” Billy hissed.

Teddy shook his head and held the door open to their place. “We're guys Billy. Watching porn is kind of a normal guy thing.”

“Watching gay porn together tho? Every Friday after pizza? You don't think that's weird?”

Teddy shrugged, and moved to put on Futurama while Billy dished out the pizza and brought it over. Teddy sat down on the couch and laid his arm around Billy's shoulders, popping open a can of soda as the opening theme started. He grinned, clearly extremely happy, and pressed a kiss to Billy's cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Billy replied. He cuddled into Teddy's side, and ate his pizza. Teddy was incredibly comfortable, and once he'd finished his food, he slid down into Teddy's lap, exhaling a happy sigh.

Teddy kneaded the back of Billy's head, fingers in the soft hair above Billy's neck. Billy couldn't help making a soft sound of pleasure. He really liked it when Teddy petted him, and his neck was sensitive to either Teddy's fingers or his mouth.

“Porn now?” Teddy asked, already reaching for the remote.

“Mmm.” Billy hummed into Teddy's crotch, which was already showing some interest in what was going on.

The movie started up, and Teddy pulled Billy up into his lap so they could make out. Billy kissed Teddy hungrily as the two guys on screen began doing the same. The blonde, Jett, really did look like Tommy, so Billy focused on the other guy, Levi. He was a little taller, slim and muscular, with a dark head of hair and a great smile.

They ended up getting their clothes off a little faster than the two did onscreen, but that was okay because it gave Billy time to really appreciate Teddy's body with his tongue. No matter how many times they made out or had sex, he never got tired of running his hands over Teddy's thick muscles. Teddy had so many forms to appreciate too; things never got boring.

By the time things really got interesting on the video, with Jett fucking Levi against the French window pane of their hotel room, Billy was on his knees between Teddy's legs, stroking his own impressive hard on.

Teddy came with a wrenching cry down Billy's throat, and Billy's own orgasm had just started when Jett came inside Levi. Billy's whole world came crashing down around him when Jett screamed, 'ah, fuck!' in Tommy's deep baritone, instead of the higher tenor voice he'd been using throughout the rest of the video.

“Oh my god!” Billy screeched, staring up at the screen with horror. “Did that just happen? Please tell me that didn't just happen.”

Tommy apparently fell out of character after he came, because Jett kissed Levi gently and murmured an appreciative, “Mmm,” in his normal voice.

“Fuck.” Teddy said, sounding just as horrified as Billy felt. “We just got off watching your brother fuck some guy!!”

“Oh my god. Ooooooh god. Is that incest? Does it count as incest? I mean we're not really related, I mean we are but oh fuck. God dammit. Shit.” He couldn't breathe.

“Hey, breathe. I'm freaked out too, but...breathe.” Teddy tried to soothe him by rubbing his back, but the touch just sort of made Billy panic more.

He jumped up, more to get out of the situation than anything else, and ejected the DVD from their player. He couldn't even look at it. He popped it into the case as fast as he could, and practically shoved it back into the plastic bag it'd come in from the sex shop.

Fuck.

“I gotta...I gotta take a shower.” He gasped, all but sprinting for the shower. He didn't realize that it was possible for him to be so _not_ turned on. His parents had walked in on he and Teddy doing it back when they'd first gotten their apartment, and it still hadn't been as horrible as this.

He scrubbed his skin until it was red, and he'd removed all traces of their sexual activity. Then he got out and let Teddy get in; apparently his boyfriend also had an urgent need to get clean. While Teddy was in the shower, he dialed Tommy and Noh-Varr's number.

Noh-Varr picked up on the second ring. “William? What is wrong? Isn't tonight your date night?”

“Yeah. Um. Things are – well. Um. Can we come over and talk to you? Is uh – is Tommy home?”

“No, he's at work.”

Billy winced. “Okay. I'll be teleporting over in about...ten minutes?”

“I'll disable Plex's anti-teleportation field.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Teddy stepped out of their bathroom, looking at Billy from under tousled hair. Billy still gave him a fond smile; even with everything else, his lover was still attractive. “What's going on Billy? Was that Noh-Varr?”

Billy grimaced. “I don't want to be the one to tell him but...” Billy's gaze drifted over to the plastic bag with the offensive DVD in it. “Someone needs to tell him that Tommy doesn't work in an office.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Billy lets Teddy get dressed, and then grabs the plastic bag, and takes Teddy's hand. A few moments of concentration later, they were standing in Tommy's kitchen. Noh-Varr was at the table, happily munching on something that Billy probably didn't want to look at too closely. Even after living with Tommy for two years, he still insisted on picking through the garbage for food when Tommy wasn't around to stop him. Noh-Varr had compared it to a human's craving for fast food, and usually insisted that the things he ate were actually better nutritionally than most fast food was.

“Hello William, Dorrek.” Noh-Varr said pleasantly. He was in a good mood.

“...hey Noh-Varr.”

Noh-Varr brought his bowl up to his mouth and swallowed down whatever was left of his...snack, and then darted into the other room for a moment. He came back smelling minty fresh. Noh-Varr leaned against his kitchen counter casually, and asked them,

“So, what's up?” He'd definitely learned that slouch from Tommy.

Teddy looked at Billy helplessly. So Billy tried his best to keep a level tone and said, “Noh-Varr, you need to watch this.” And held out the bag.

Noh-Varr got that look on his face that said that he thought they were being very strange, but since they weren't Kree he would just smile and go along with them. He took the bag and said, “Alright.”

He walked into his living room and opened the bag, and made a pleased noise. “Ah! Are you here to watch this with me?” He looked back at them over his shoulder, his smile dazzling.

Billy's face exploded in a furious blush. “No! Why would we watch it with you?”

Now Noh-Varr looked puzzled. “You didn't bring me this because you are pleased with my mate's sexual prowess, and wanted me to know?”

Now it was Teddy's turn to flush. “Why – why would we do that?”

Simultaneously, Billy blurted, “Wait, you knew?!”

Noh-Varr shook his head sadly, as if ashamed at Teddy's lack of understanding of his races' culture. “Yes, I know what Tommy does for work. I have never understood why he insisted I tell others he worked in an office, as if that would do him justice. I am proud of what he does; amongst the Kree it is a great honor to have a lover as skilled as Tommy is.”

He glared at both of them and dragged them into the living room. “You will watch this with me. Unless you, too, are ashamed of my lover?” There was a dangerous edge to his tone.

“N-no. No, of course we're not ashamed of him.”

“Good.”

So they ended up sitting in Tommy's living room, on Tommy's couch, where he and Noh-Varr probably had sex, watching Tommy pretend to be Jett Black and fuck some other guy into the mattress. Billy hadn't really been able to watch it properly last time, what with his head being between Teddy's legs most of the time. Even though he knew it was his brother, and even though he knew it was dirty and gross and wrong...it was really kind of hot. Noh-Varr was right – Tommy _was_ skilled in bed.

The door banged open, and Tommy's voice rang out, “Noh-Varr, I'm home! Billy? Teddy? What _are_ you watch – oh. So...do you guys wanna make out?”


End file.
